


【Mike/Ben】 死蔭之地

by Beancrown



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beancrown/pseuds/Beancrown
Summary: 想寫點BE的東西又覺得自己受不了，所以最後加了個彩蛋





	【Mike/Ben】 死蔭之地

從電梯井裡被拉出來，直到被扶上開往美國的飛機，美國總統看起來都沒有甚麼異樣，除了有些皮肉傷以外，他還能順暢地調侃特勤主任。

班傑明艾許半倚靠著寬敞的座位，一邊讓護理人員為他清洗包紮傷口，一邊說下次應該帶著他出訪俄國之類的地方，那美國可以減少為軍備預算發愁的時間。

麥克大笑著坐在總統旁邊，他現在心裡充滿了滿足與劫後餘生的狂喜，在這麼危急的狀況，他把班的命從那一群窮凶惡極的恐怖份子手裡抓了回來，這個世界上再也沒有人能把班傑明艾許從他身邊帶走。

整個航程總統先生都沒有闔眼休息，與副總統和內閣的視頻會議一直沒有間斷，就在抵達美國本土前半小時，總統先生突然緊閉起眼，表情痛苦地說頭痛，接著就神情恍惚地往前倒，機艙裡和參與視頻會議的所有人都嚇懞了，麥克立刻衝到總統身邊扶他躺下，大吼著讓人通知機場準備救護車，白宮方面也迅速行動了起來。

飛機落地剛停穩，已經昏迷總統先生立刻被送往醫院，權威醫生快速而精確地做出判斷，脾臟破裂及顱內出血，不給隨行的人任何反應時間，總統先生已經被推進手術室。

整個美國的核心人物此時都憂心忡忡地待在手術間外，麥克雙拳緊握兩眼放空地盯著醫院慘白的牆，該死，該死，墜機那時候、翻車那時候，還有那群恐怖份子一定有狠狠地毆打班傑明，要是自己再仔細一點，動作再快一點......交握的雙手骨骼相輾壓發出喀喀聲。

他並沒有注意自己在顫抖，直到副總統走到他身邊拍拍他的肩膀，讓他去把自己身上的傷也全都處理一下，但是麥克不肯離開，他必須知道班傑明平安無事，或許需要huā很長的時間休養，但至少那雙漂亮的藍眼睛還會看著他，那漂亮的笑容還會對他綻放。

無神論如麥克班寧，此時他把所有知道的神佛名字全都喚了一遍，只希望班傑明艾許，他的總統先生，能夠活著。

經過白宮被毀那一遭，麥克班寧已經知道自己對總統抱有異樣的感情，但他不確定那是甚麼，只是非常好的好哥兒們，或是對上司過度的保護，再或是他一直不敢往那方面想的，他或許喜歡美國總統。而倫敦這次，他確定了對班傑明的佔有慾，想要他全心的信任，全心的依賴。

當他和班傑明兩個人躺在電梯井里等待救援時，他聽著班傑明的笑聲，決定回到美國之後，無論成與不成，都要把這件事對班傑明說出口，無論換來的依照著鼻子一拳或是一個擁抱，他都不會後悔。

現在，他不知道這個願望是否還能實現。

指示燈熄滅的瞬間麥克就衝到手術室門口，滿懷希望地期待醫生脫下口罩後說出口的會是好消息，班不會有事，班不可能會有事，這麼多對常人而言苦痛萬分的經歷他都熬過來了，這一次也不會例外的。不只麥克，手術室外所有等候的人，甚至守在電視機前的，聚集在白宮前的美國國民大約都是這麼想的。

但是醫生面色疲憊地搖了搖頭。

這是舉國哀慟的喪禮，全國人民無一不悲痛地悼念這位堅毅正直卻英年早逝的總統。

告別式中康納站在祖母與叔叔們身邊，面無表情地流淚，對一個十來歲的男孩來說，這些年他承受得太多了。告別儀式如同班傑明一貫的風格，莊嚴簡短乾淨俐落，班傑明安靜地躺在那兒，就像在午後小憩，隨時會睜開眼睛與眾人打招呼，但是他沒有。

穿著黑西裝，身為白宮特勤保安主任的麥克是抬棺人員之一，整個喪禮過程對他來說都彷彿在作夢，直到棺材包上國旗，置入墓穴，麥克還是不敢相信這一切是真的，從此之後他再也看不到班傑明艾許那雙閃著光芒的灰藍色眼睛了。

字面意義地，麥克班寧的世界失去了色彩，心因性色盲伴隨了他的餘生。

他離了婚，但是持續做著白宮特勤的工作，依舊高效率，依舊無人能敵，依舊被年輕特勤們奉為神話，但是他知道自己不過是具行屍走肉。

麥克總是作夢，前一刻，他才護著班傑明跳下倫敦廢棄大樓的電梯井，班傑明還對著他笑，他伸手想要摟過他的總統先生，但是卻突然發現身邊沒有人，只有熊熊火焰。

 

 

~~~有點太虐還是放彩蛋好了~~~

“麥克！麥克！醒醒，你怎麼了？”茫然地睜開眼睛，麥克還記得夢裡雙手抓空的絕望，他半側過身緊緊摟住面帶關心的班傑明，用力到能把對方的肋骨弄斷的程度。

“你在這兒，你沒有離開我，班傑明，班......”黑暗中，麥克慌亂地想要看清楚班的眼睛，他要確定那雙眼睛的顏色。

“作惡夢了？”班傑明艱難地拍拍麥克的背脊，一手摸索床頭檯燈，找到開關後啪一聲開啟，昏黃的燈光下，灰藍色眼睛閃爍著。“看著我，麥克，沒事的，我在這兒。”

“你在這兒，你在這兒，我不會讓你離開我的。”

“放心吧，我不會離開的，現在行行好，要是你再不把手鬆開，我就要因為呼吸困難離開你了。”


End file.
